Hinata Caught
by CantThinkOfAnamelol
Summary: Hinata has a genin mission, but shes a chunin, she has to capture a cat but some thing serprises her...first fan fic...i suck at summarys... GaaHina GaaraxHinata!R&R!


To learn more about this fic look at the bottom!!woot!!

(_'…') Italic thoughts_

('…') Normal talking

"Hinata, I'm going to be giving you a genin mission right now" said the sake loving Hokage, shoulders on her desk with her chin resting on the top of her hands. " The reason I'm giving you a genin mission is because all of the genin are taking the chunin exams, and all of the other chunin are on their own mission or helping in the exams." Tsundae said then waited for a reply.

"O-okay then…" stuttered a shy 16-year-old kunoichi. The girl had long indigo hair going down to her back; she was wearing a zip-up-hoodie (A/N don't know what those things are called…--), in the main section and back and the bottom of the sleeves were colored an indigo-purple, the sleeves and hood were a beige color and she seemed to wear a fishnet shirt underneath. She wore navy blue Capris with high-heeled sandals on her feet (I don't know… like how she looks in Shippuuden…).

"I'm glad you understand, now, the mission is to capture a cat called 'Tora', it has a pink ribbon on its left ear. You got it?" the blonde Hokage wanted to get this over with because she had a meeting with the Kazekage right after.

"H-hai!" the lavender eyed kunoichi said hesitantly '_isn't that the cat that every genin team needs to catch? It must really hate the owner...'_ Hinata felt very unsure about this mission.

"You're dismissed."

"Hai!"

(In Konoha Forest)

'_Why do I always have to do the genin missions?' _Hinata thought._ 'Probably because I'm the weakest Chunin in Konoha…' _"Sigh…" Hinata sighed (well nooo really?). She thought up a plan, she would get a nice-sturdy-not-so-well-seen rope and hung it above a tree and made a loop at the bottom and cat treats in the loop. So when the cat comes to see the cat treats and eats them, something dose something ells some how and at the end the cats' body is in the rope hanging up on the tree! (A/N don't ask… I haven't figured it out yet… use your imagination…).

Hinata then goes behind a bush and waits for the ct to come.

2 Hours Later.

Hinata is now asleep dreaming of being the world's best ninja and becomes the Worldakaze and is married to Naruto who is now the Hokage and they have two beautiful twins, a boy and a girl and happiness love platypus etc. (Don't ask…just a dream…)

At Cat Trap Tree (lol! that was fun to type)

"Sigh " _'I hate meetings… I'm so glad I got out of it wile I did…now for some R&R____' A_ certain red headed Kazekage was walking in the Konoha forest after a long troublesome (lol! Shikamaru) meeting with the Hokage and her old sidekicks. Gaara was walking up to a tree to put is gourd against and rest under the tree across from it.

'_I'll just but my gourd here and rest over at that tree across from it!' _(Hehe) so then that red hot looking Kazekage set his gourd down and was about to walk away to the tree across when he herd a crack of something that sounded like smooshed cat treats under his feet, then he heard a rope something rather (dun no…--) and next thing you know…

The Bush Over There.

Hinata woke up from her wonderful platypus filled dream by a sudden noise! She was so alarmed that she activated her Byakugan without noticing and pulled out her kunai! Then she jumped out from behind the bush and saw…

Were Every Thing IS Happening. 

There she was, with her Byakugan activated, her kunai out, her blood pumping, she saw right in the face (cause the Byakugan is like a magnifying glass and she's like 10 feet away) the Kazekage! She stayed standing there like a statue for about 3 minuets before Gaara (who is currently upside down hanging from one leg, arms crossed, frowned faced) coughed a little to get her attention. Witch worked. So after Hinata broke out of her trance like thing, she walked over to him nervously with a nervous laughHehe… and an anime styled sweat drop and cut him loose… To be continued……maybe...

well then... this is my first fan fic so dont kill mehids behind platypus oh yea!! and this story is based on my fan pic that i made on deviantart! its called 'Hinata Caught Gaara' and my user name is the same, theres more bout me and stuff on my profile pagee sooo you can go there if u like! please R&R!! and not to many flames.. i dont mined flames that are bout my bad righting and all but dont dis the pairing! keep your nasty non pairing comments to your self!! any ways.. thnx fer readin!!


End file.
